The Color of Death
by TheOneInAllYourNightmares
Summary: Chapter 1: Beyond is caught, but instead of being sent to prison, he's deemed mentally insane. In the mental asylum, he looks back on what he's done and doesn't regret a thing. But why did he kill? Chapter 2: Beyond gets a visit from the person he's been waiting for, but L has bad news. (I'm sorry, I'm not that good at summaries) Warning - Violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story!**

**It's going to be 2 chapter long. The character's thoughts are italicized.**

**I do not own Death Note!**

* * *

It was everywhere white, white, white, and more white. The walls were white; everything was white in the mental asylum. Beyond hated it. He wanted to make the stupid white walls RED. Now red was a beautiful color. BB wanted the world to be red.

He pulled against the handcuffs that kept him on the chair; that kept him from painting the world with red, red blood. The walls – they were mocking him. He was about to be pushed over the edge with insanity, not that he wasn't already insane.

Beyond started to chuckle and then laugh and then cackle in delight. He would rid the world of all those disgusting people, filled with happiness. Happiness is a lie, death is the painful truth. He would kill all those stupid, ignorant people, but first, he would have to destroy L. He would have to tear down L's name and destroy him.

Voices, there were voices taunting him, mocking him. He would squash them all and paint them… with blood.

*flashback*

Red… He ran his fingers through it. Blood, a crimson red color, so beautiful, Beyond chuckled to himself as he ran the blade across the victim's body once again. More of the red liquid seeped out of her body creating a scarlet puddle on the floor. Her death was inevitable anyways, so why did it matter?

Why would the police eventually come and find her body? Why would they report her death to her family and friends? Why would they care? Why would they all mourn for her loss just for her body to decay in a wooden box? Why?

BB simply could not understand as he heard the police sirens in the background. He had escaped their clutches again. Or had he?

"Stop where you are!" yelled a deep voice. Beyond looked back to see many flashing lights and people with guns. BB knew this would probably mean death, but Beyond wasn't afraid of death, in fact, he welcomed it with opened arms.

"Why should I?" Beyond said in a monotone voice. He stared at the police officer. The officer had a bunch of numbers and letters floating around his head. Beyond had the eyes of a shinigami (death god) which allowed him to see the name of a person and when they would die. The officer didn't have much time left, only a couple more months and he would no longer be a part of this world.

Then BB saw him, he saw L, L with his white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans, and his thumb right under his bottom lip; L, with his messy black hair that covered his eyes; those vast, bottomless pits he called eyes which had dark circles under them. Then the police grabbed him, handcuffed his hands, and grabbed his shoulders to keep him from moving.

"I'm rather disappointed in you, _Backup._ Torturing a girl like that_,_" L said monotonously with less expression than a rock.

"Don't call me that," Beyond hissed, his voice cold as ice. He gritted his teeth and pulled against the strong grip of the two policemen. "I'll get you!"

"I do believe I have the upper hand in this fight," L said with his eyes carrying nothing while Beyond's were filled with hate.

"You abandoned me! Me! Out of everyone, you left ME!" Beyond yelled, struggling against the grip of the police. L's lack of expression only made Beyond madder.

_You're nothing but dirt to him, _a voice in his head taunted. _No, _BB's mind yelled, _I will make myself mean something to him._

Secretly, Beyond idolized L, L was his… inspiration. Beyond even looked like L. He acted like L and sat like L. He even sometimes ate the same foods as L, but L didn't care. In fact, L would probably barely care if BB died and that's why Beyond started killing people.

Beyond would never admit it, but he killed to get L's attention and he did.

*flashback ends*

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the nice reviews!**

**There will be a character death... (Sorry!)**

**I do not own Death Note (by the way).**

* * *

"You have a visitor!" yelled one of the guards outside. The doors opened slowly and a person walked inside BB's "room" which was more like a prison cell.

"L," Beyond breathed, L was standing there, instantly Beyond's eyes filled with hate and anger boiled in his stomach.

"Beyond," L acknowledged.

"Well, you decided to come eh?" Beyond whispered, eyes narrowed. He pulled against the handcuffs again, but it refused to move. Beyond would sit, forever, in the metal, bolted down chair.

"I need to talk to you seriously," L said.

"About what? How you betrayed me? How you abandoned me? How you left me to rot in this prison?!" Beyond yelled, his voice growing louder each question.

"I'm sorry," L whispered, looking at the floor next to Beyond. _He actually looks sorry, _Beyond thought. _This is just an act. Can't you see how much he hates you? How much he just doesn't care? _mocked the voice in his head.

"You don't have much time left and I probably don't have much time either," Beyond said in a monotone voice. He changed from angry to expressionless.

"Pardon?" L said, the monotone voice he used to have was slowly disappearing. L was about to be pushed over the edge - by Beyond.

"What I mean is that you don't have much time to live and neither do I," Beyond repeated. L looked kind of – scared. Now Beyond had something to hold against him; L was afraid of death, unlike Beyond.

"You're afraid of death aren't you?" Beyond asked.

L didn't reply, he just continued looking at the ground next to Beyond. Then L looked up and started to speak.

"I wanted to tell you that Kira will probably kill you within the next few months*," and after saying that, L left, leaving BB to sit in the quietness once again.

"What?" he whispered quietly to himself. "I'm going to die?" Then Beyond made a strange choked noise and started to laugh. He had tears dripping down his face as he cackled loudly.

"I'm finally going to be set free from this prison," he whispered, as a few more tears fell and he stopped laughing.

"Finally…"

*time lapse*

"Rest in peace, Beyond," L whispered at Beyond's grave. He still remembered seeing him that day. "And yes, I am, in fact, afraid of death." And that was the last he said before leaving the cemetery.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

*If you're wondering how, it's because Beyond's face and name have been released to the public.

**Review!**


End file.
